NASCAR Racing Revolution
NASCAR Racing Revolution (also known as NRR), is a racing simulation video game developed and published by NASCAR Media Group for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam, and Microsoft Windows. The simulation features the ability to recreate and relive every season in NASCAR's history dating back to 1948 as well as the option to create alternative timelines and careers for the sport and drivers within it. Features & Gameplay NRR allows the player to compete in stock car racing events based on the National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) dating back to 1948 all the way up to the present. Also included in some of the game's modes are the ability to play deeper in the past as well as the future. Driver rosters and track locations for each year are all based on the information made available in various databases including Racing Reference, Jayski, and NASCAR Chronicle. Due to the lack of photo/video evidence for some, as well as records, some drivers from the earlier days are excluded, along with some accurate paint schemes for those that did make the cut into the game. With the sheer amount of paint schemes that have ran over the years, mostly only top talent of the sport's history had a majority or all of their schemes accurately replicated by the game's developers. Paint scheme templates were made available for players and/or fans of the game to recreate those not included, which upon completion can then be uploaded and downloaded by others into the game's player community hub known as Ignition Revolution. Series included in the base game will include the NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series, NASCAR XFINITY Series, NASCAR Camping World Truck Series, and the NASCAR Whelen Modified Tour. All series feature accurate drivers and ratings, with the exception of the Whelen Modified Tour, which will utilize some drivers that do not compete in the series (but still in NASCAR and/or local oval short track racing). Though the game is geared towards a simulation route, arcade racers are also welcomed as, similar to the other NASCAR Racing titles, "Race Mods" are made available when using the "Arcade Physics" setting. "Rush", "Resistance", "Flashback", "Avoidance", "Mobility", "Afterburner", "Tandom", and "Aftertouch" all return from previous entries along with one new Race Mod, "Swap". Due to the now large amount of Race Mods added throughout the years of the NASCAR Racing franchise, players will now have to choose their top four they wish to use in a given race. The desired mods can be accessed through a panel similar to how the later entries in the EA Sports franchise handled their versions. * Rush: Once a speed of at least 180 MPH is achieved, Rush will be activated. Rush gives a sense of speed to the player and does not affect the car at all. * Resistance: Used to slow down time during a crash. Though can only be used a certain amount of times during a race, can determine weather you win or lose. * Flashback: If you do get caught in a crash, Flashback will allow you to rewind to before the accident. However, you only get one Flashback per race. * Avoidance: If you begin to spinout, Avoidance will automatically turn your car around keeping it from wrecking or becoming airborne. * Mobility: Keeps your car from taking too much damage when wrecking no matter how bad the wreck. * Tandom: Pulls the car in front of you right back to your front bumper. Only works on plate tracks. * Afterburner: Fuel will not be burned for one lap, push as hard as you want. Perfect for endurance however can only be used once per race. * Aftertouch: When your car goes airborne, simply apply aftertouch to slow down time and control your car. This gives you the option to either make an attempt to correct the accident and escape more safely, or steer your car back into traffic to exact revenge. * Swap: If you are placed on a team with multiple drivers, you can take control of their vehicle for any desired amount of time. However, whichever car you are controlling on the last lap, will be the car you will now finish the race with. Game Modes * Testing Session: Take a few hot laps alone around any track. * Single Race: Play a single race as any driver on any track with options fully customizable. * Season Play: Compete for a championship in any series with your own rules. * Career Play: Fight your way to the top with your own driver. * Season Replay: Rewrite NASCAR's history with difficult yet rewarding challenges. * Matchmaking: Compete in online single races or championships. * Racing Leagues: Compete in an official racing league in either online or offline mode. * Head2Head: Compete in a bracket online each month to determine the top ranked drivers. * NASCAR Media Group Series: Compete in the developers official racing league. * Showroom: Customize or create your own car. * Options: Customize the game to give yourself the best experience. * Opponent Manager: Choose the drivers you want to take part in races. * Downloadable Content: Download new content for the game here. Career Play Updates Career Play has remained mostly unchanged since the initial installment in the NASCAR Media Group NASCAR Racing franchise back in 2013, however, Revolution will have both some major and minor updates to the highly played mode. One of the most noticeable changes will be the inclusion of the NASCAR Whelen Modified Tour, which is where players will now start their career off, unless they complete pre-season challenges and time trials that can allow them to jump ahead to one of the other three series. Players can now also choose to race in more than one series, but some schedule conflicts will force them to decide what races to compete in. Also, once the player makes it to the Monster Energy Cup Series, the current rules on competing in XFINITY and Truck Series events will start to apply throughout their career. The only series drivers won't be limited to running for the title in will be the NASCAR Whelen Modified Tour, as it is not considered a "National Series" by NASCAR. Players can now also choose to purchase their own team, or an existing one, once they have the available funding in any of the four series, or even in all four of them. This will unlock new ways to play such as managing who drives your cars, scouting, and sponsorship agreements. Driver upgrades will also be a key factor in Career Play. Drivers will start off with a certain amount of points based on how well they perform in the qualifier races pre-season as well as testing sessions. Throughout their career, drivers will look to enhance their driver's ability all the way up to level 99 overall. The player uses XP points gained from completing tasks and once leveling up, receives a certain amount of points to put towards enhancing their driver's abilities such as speed, acceleration, restarts, drafting, etc. Also making a debut to the franchise is the "Alliance/Rivals" system. Throughout their career, drivers can either choose to race cleanly, or dirty, against those on the track with them. Their actions will carry throughout the career, and if things get really heated, off-track arguments can occur in the garage or within in the game's custom Twitter feed. The player's career will start off in 2017 and can be played thru 2048, with the option to then restart their career or leave the mode standing where it is. Throughout their career, new drivers can be automatically generated, replace existing ones that retire, and/or created by the player to help out on their team. Cup Series Legacy Mode One of two all-new game mode included is Legacy. Here, drivers will start all the way back in 1948 as they look to either recreate and/or rewrite NASCAR history. At the start of each season, the player will select any driver they choose, along with their base stats, and look to improve them to the top of the standings. Along the way, after each season drivers can retire (or return) to the series, which will all be based on accurate information. During the season, driver's can also be replaced by relief drivers if an injury or suspension occurs (also handled as accurately as possible, however can be changed depending on what driver the player chooses and how they race). Players can switch drivers as much as they like per season to truly shape and mold each season as they like. Players cannot use this mode with any other NASCAR series included with the game and once they complete 2017, all previous years are automatically unlocked for fans to jump back into any season they wish rather than starting from scratch. Future seasons will be added to this mode, along with Season Replay and Exhibition (both offline and online) modes as DLC and will contain accurate drivers, teams, and paint schemes. Franchise Mode Another new game mode to debut, Franchise Mode is a simulation-only mode that allows the player to take control of the President of Operations for any and all NASCAR Series via a custom character (who is not named or aged). The player can choose to jump into any previously existing season dating back to 1948 and all the way up to 2017. Once the 2017 season is completed, the player can continue to advance all the way up to 2048 (where a special 100 year anniversary season will take place) and even beyond. Along the way, the player can determine what drivers compete, what teams they race on, etc. as everything will be in the player's hands. Also included is the ability to determine what locations to compete on, where to develop new (or existing) tracks, what companies sponsor the series, etc. By managing their money, the player can form the other two series earlier in NASCAR's history, acquire/promote new top talent earlier, and make executive decisions on a driver's career such as suspension or expulsion. No on-track activity is ever seen throughout this mode, however some special videos can be unlocked when certain decisions are made, or certain seasons are reached. National Series Driver Lineup The top 43 drivers of each season are featured in the base game for all series. To view each roster, click on the links that have been provided below. NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series NASCAR XFINITY Series NASCAR Camping World Truck Series Whelen Modified Tour Driver Lineup The NASCAR Whelen Modified Tour (NWMT) is the beginner series within Career Play and a fan favorite in offline play. Both official drivers, as well as a few bonus to fill the gaps, have been included in the game. All drivers featured either currently or have competed in the NWMT, or compete for another NASCAR sanctioned series. Track Lineup Though certain tracks are limited to certain series in Franchise, Legacy, Career, and Season offline play, any and all tracks can be used online with any series, as well as Testing Session and Single Race offlline modes. Certain tracks however, mostly short tracks, may be limited to only 25 cars for balancing reasons. National Series Tracks * Atlanta Motor Speedway * Auto Club Speedway * Bristol Motor Speedway * Charlotte Motor Speedway * Chicagoland Speedway * Darlington Raceway * Daytona International Speedway * Dover International Speedway * Elodra Speedway * Homestead-Miami Speedway * Indianapolis Motor Speedway * Iowa Speedway * Kansas Speedway * Kentucky Speedway * Las Vegas Motor Speedway * Martinsville Speedway * Michigan International Speedway * Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course * New Hampshire Motor Speedway * Phoenix International Raceway * Pocono Raceway * Road America * Road Atlanta * Richmond International Raceway * Sonoma Raceway * Talladega Superspeedway * Texas Motor Speedway * Watkins Glen International Whelen Modified Tour Tracks * Myrtle Beach Speedway * Oswego Speedway * Riverhead Raceway * Stafford Motor Speedway * Seekonk Speedway * Thompson Speedway Motorsports Park Fantasy Tracks & Areas * Bedrock Speedway * Connecticut Speedway * Four Flags Road Course * Las Vegas NASCAR Awards Ceremony Street Course * Monster Energy Complex * North Borough Speedway * Peninsula Motor Speedway * Riverside Motor Raceway * Slipstream Dragway * Toyota Motordrome Release NASCAR Racing Revolution ''was announced on 9/27/17 after being in development since 2014. Unlike previous entries in the NASCAR Racing franchise, there will be no closed or public betas for the game. ''NASCAR Racing Revolution ''will be officially released to the public on December 12, 2017. The base game will ship with all three national series and full track lineup along with additional fantasy content created by the developers. The Season Pass/Ignition Program will be available for purchase the same day. Downloadable Content Retail Pre-Order Bundle ''Various retailers have partnered up with NASCAR Racing Revolution to give out exclusive content and purchasing this pack will allow you to receive all that pre-order content in one bundle. Note: Pack not included in Season Pass/Ignition. GameStop Pack * Erik Jones (2017 #20 GameStop MECS Toyota Camry) * Erik Jones (2017 #20 GameStop NXS Toyota Camry) * Joey Logano (2009 #20 Halo Wars / GameStop Toyota Camry) * Custom GameStop base paint scheme for all four series * Automatic GameStop sponsorship for Career Play Target Pack * Kyle Larson (2017 #42 Target MECS Chevrolet SS (Fictional Scheme)) * Automatic Target sponsorship for Career Play Best Buy Pack * Custom Best Buy base paint scheme for all four series * Automatic Best Buy sponsorship for Career Play Wal-Mart Pack * Custom Wal-Mart base paint scheme for all four series * Automatic Wal-Mart sponsorship for Career Play Developer Pre-Order Pack Note: Included with all pre-orders from any retailer * Custom NASCAR Racing Revolution base paint scheme for all four series * Custom Lionel Racing base paint scheme for all four series * Custom Monster Energy base paint scheme for all four series * Automatic NASCAR Racing Revolution sponsorship for Career Play * Automatic Lionel Racing sponsorship for Career Play * Automatic Monster Energy sponsorship for Career Play * Career Play Automatic 300 XP Boost (Start at Driver Level 3) * Career Play Automatic $10,000 in-game currency Career Play Boost Package Get a head start in your Career Play with automatic currency, experience points, sponsors, and more. Note: Package not covered in Season Upgrade/Ignition. * Automatic 500 XP Boost (Start at Drive Level 5) * Automatic 40 Driver Points (Upgrade your driver with 4 additional slots) * Automatic $25,000 in-game currency (Enough to automatically purchase a single car NWMT team) * Automatic five-star team contract for NASCAR Whelen Modified Tour (Unless own team is purchased) * Automatic NASCAR Camping World Truck Series contract (Limited to a two-star team) 2018 Season Upgrade Receive the entire package of 2018 content at a discounted price. Individual packs and information will be released once the season gets underway. '' Season Upgrades & DLC Pricing ''Note: To see specific contents of DLC packs, please view "Downloadable Content" above. NASCAR Racing Revolution will feature various Downloadable Content (DLC) packs for the 2018 season that will add additional content to the base game. Each pack can be bought individually or as a whole through the use of a Season Pass. Individual packs will cost between $2.99-$9.99 each and the Season Upgrade will be made available for $14.99. The game is promised to receive weekly updates for each season thru 2022. A new Season Pass will be offered each December to pre-order the new content, which will come with some automatic updates as well. Some special packs and bundles will also be released throughout the years that feature other content not geared towards the current season. When the content is made available, if the player has purchased the current season's Season Upgrade, the content will be available for free. These packs can also be purchased individually. Patches, graphical, and sound updates will also be guaranteed thru 2022. NRR Ignition For those that purchase NASCAR Racing Revolution on Steam or Microsoft Windows, NRR ''Ignition will be their home to content created by both developers and the community. Members of this program will be able to share their creations with the public as well as download additional content such as paint schemes and even tracks. The program for new members will cost a yearly payment of $19.99 or for those that had purchased ''NR2017 Ignition, $14.99. Soundtrack NRR will release with a base soundtrack with new songs being added throughout the upcoming years via free game patches and updates. Songs in the official soundtrack can be turned off or on in the Settings to allow the player to hear what they want to hear. Also available is the option to sync a Spotify, iTunes, or Google Play account, Groove Music Pass (Xbox One & PC owners), or play a livestream of Sirius XM NASCAR Radio, for those that own a Sirius XM account. Base Soundtrack * All That Remains - "The Thunder Rolls" * Fall Out Boy - "The Last Of The Real Ones" * Fozzy - "Judas" * Hollywood Undead - "Whatever It Takes" * I Prevail - "Lifelines" * Nothing More - "Go To War" * Papa Roach - "Born For Greatness" * Skillet - "The Resistance" * Stone Sour - "Song #3" * Thrice - "Hurricane" Additional Soundtrack (Day One Patch Edition) * Alan Walker - "Tired" * Nothing More - "Don't Stop" * Skillet - "Feel Invincible" * Sylar - "Dark Daze" * twentyonepilots - "Ride" Editions Standard Edition The Standard Edition on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam, and Microsoft Windows, will feature all drivers and tracks included with the base game. Using the Race Engine X5 for graphics and Speedway Engine X5 for sound, the Standard Edition will feature forty-three player matchmaking and support additional content throughout the season. The Standard Edition will retail for $59.99. A photo of Kyle Larson & Jeff Gordon will appear on the cover. Pro Edition The Pro Edition will be made available on all systems and will feature the complete game along with a few additional and exclusive content. Aside from the base game, the Season Pass (Consoles) or Ignition (Steam, Windows) will be included after activating an exclusive code/key featured within in the game. An exclusive paint scheme pack featuring cars made by the developers themselves will also be included as well as a code to unlock a digital edition of the in-game soundtrack. Physical content will include a 1:64 diecast of 2017 NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series Champion, who will be revealed after the Homestead event this season, and a signed poster by the developers featuring a photo of the 2017 Daytona 500. The Pro Edition will retail for $79.99 with Ryan Blaney & David Pearson appearing on the cover. All-Star Edition The All-Star Edition will be made available on all systems and will feature the complete game along with a few additional and exclusive content. Aside from the base game, the Season Pass (Consoles) or Ignition (Steam, Windows) will be included after activating an exclusive code/key featured within the game. An exclusive paint scheme pack featuring cars made by the developers themselves will also be included along with an additional pack featuring paint schemes designed by some drivers. A code to unlock a digital edition of the soundtrack will also be added in along with a beta key for NASCAR Racing 2018 Season. Physical content will include a 1:24 diecast of 2017 NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series Champion, who will be crowned after the Homestead event this season, and a signed poster by the developers featuring a photo of the 2017 Daytona 500. Also included will be a free ticket to any NASCAR XFINITY Series race along with a discount to any NASCAR Monster Cup Series event. The Pro Edition will retail for $199.99 and feature Chase Elliott and Bill Elliott on the cover. Hall of Fame Edition The Hall of Fame Edition is geared towards the most die-hard NASCAR enthusiasts. Available on all systems, it will feature the complete game along with a few additional and exclusive content. Aside from the base game, the Season Pass (Consoles) or Ignition (Steam, Windows) will be included after activating an exclusive code/key featured within the game. An exclusive paint scheme pack featuring cars made by the developers themselves will also be included along with an additional pack featuring paint schemes designed by some drivers. A code to unlock a digital edition of the soundtrack will also be added in along with a beta key for NASCAR Racing 2018 Season as well as a digital limited edition of the game when it is released. Physical content will include an autographed 1:24 diecast of the 2018 NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series Champion, who will be crowned after the Homestead event this season, an autographed 1:24 diecast of Richard Petty's 1984 Firecracker 400 "Race Win" car, and a signed poster by the developers featuring a photo of the 2017 Daytona 500, as well as an additional poster signed by the entire 2017 Monster Energy Cup Series lineup. Also included will be two free tickets to any NASCAR XFINITY/Truck Series race along with a discount to any two NASCAR Monster Cup Series event. Some final physical content will include an exclusive trading card set from Panini, with each card being autographed, your choice of a piece of sheet metal from either Ryan Blaney, Chase Elliott, Jeff Gordon, or Jimmie Johnson, and a free "Hot Pass" upgrade to any 2018 NASCAR event of your choosing. The Hall of Fame Edition will be limited to only 99 copies and retail for $499.99 and be made exclusive to purchase on NASCAR's official website. The Hall of Fame edition will feature Jimmie Johnson and Richard Petty on the cover. Trivia * The "Aftertouch" Race Mod is based on the feature of the same name in the video game, Burnout 3. * The "Swap" Race Mod is based on the Total Team Control feature from NASCAR '06 and '07. * The NASCAR Whelen Modified Tour makes its first official NASCAR video game appearance since NASCAR '09 for the PlayStation 2. * The game has received an "E" rating however alcohol sponsors can be added through the use of Downloadable Content from the Season Pass or Ignition programs. "Use of Alcohol" has been included on the back of the box. Category:NASCAR Media Group Category:NASCAR Racing Franchise Category:NASCAR Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Racing Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Simulation Category:"E" Rated Category:"E" rated Category:Video Games Category:Games